Accelerating Tragedy Vanishing Universes
is the one hundred and eighteenth episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on December 3, 2017. Its original American airdate was July 6, 2019. Summary The people of Universe 2 panic after Ribrianne was defeated, but she assures them that it’s not over yet and asks them to keep cheering on their remaining warriors. Indeed, at that moment Zirloin, Zarbuto, and Rabanra fight three-to-one against Goku, who is still tired come constant battles. On the sidelines, Champa gloats that with their ace gone, Universe 2 hasn't got long to live, though he also recognizes that his universe is in the same boat. With two warriors left, they've actually got fewer than Universe 2, so they can't even try to wait until the tournament time runs out and win by numbers. Caulifla yells at Saonel and Pilina, threatening to beat them up if they lose, even though if they lose she will be destroyed along with them. Still, her words manage to raise Saonel and Pilina's fighting spirit, though there's something else different about them. Fighting against the two Namekians, Piccolo and Gohan can sense that something has suddenly changed in their opponents as they're growing faster and stronger. Meanwhile, Zirloin, Zarbuto, and Rabanra are powered up by the love of Universe 2's people, and transform the same way as Ribrianne, Kakunsa, and Roasie did, right down to now wearing the same sort of costumes. The miraculously transformed Zirloin, Zarbuto, and Rabanra vow to punish Android 17 and Android 18, but the androids remain undaunted and brag about being the ones who eliminated Ribrianne, Kakunsa, and Rozie. Together with Goku, they now begin a three-on-three fight with Zirloin, Zarbuto, and Rabanra. At the same time, Piccolo finally figures out that Saonel and Pilina assimilated other Namekians to power up. With the survival of their universe on the line, the Universe 6 Namekians selected Saonel and Pilina as their representatives and many assimilated with them. The two avoided fighting too hard until their powered-up bodies stabilized, so that they could serve as reinforcements in the second half of the tournament. Gohan recognizes that after assimilating so many Namekians, Saonel and Pilina must have incredible life force. Since there's no need to hold back for fear of killing them, Gohan fights at full power to hold them off while Piccolo charges up a Special Beam Cannon. As the fight continues, Whis wonders if Beerus is feeling conflicted about Champa's erasure if Piccolo and Gohan win. However, Beerus claims to have no mixed feelings, and loudly cheers his team on. While the Zenos are excited to see Goku and his son both fighting hard, the Grand Minister notes that Universe 7 has kept on winning against all the other universes, but as a result they're worn out. On the other hand, Teams Universe 2 and 6 are facing erasure and gained new power out of desperation. Saonel stretches his arms to grab Gohan, but when Pilina moves in to attack, Piccolo nails him with a Special Beam Cannon. However, the attack fails to pierce through Pilina, who retaliates with a mouth blast. Unconscious, Piccolo is greeted by Kami and Nail who point in front of him to see Gohan shielding him. Gohan apologizes for letting his guard down before Piccolo could finish fully charging his attack. Pilina likewise apologizes to Saonel for not being able to finish, and the fight recommences as Piccolo vows that he and Gohan will fight to their fullest no matter their opponent. Meanwhile, Zirloin, Zarbuto, and Rabanra acknowledge that Goku, 17, and 18 are also warriors of love, and resolve to use their full powers against them. Together the three create a point of concentrated love, a gigantic black heart that sucks other attacks in. This is the legendary "Pretty Black Hole", which even Ribrianne and her team couldn't master. The Pretty Black Hole bears down on Goku, 17, and 18, threatening to sink them straight down through the bottom of the arena and out of bounds. Its weight is even greater than Bulma's Gravity Room and prevents Goku from using Instant Transmission. However, while he's amazed at the Universe 2's warriors, Goku says that for him fighting spirit is better than love. He goes Super Saiyan Blue and fires a Kamehameha, while at the same time Gohan likewise fires a Kamehameha against Saonel. Pilina counters Gohan's Kamehameha with a mouth blast, allowing Saonel to try and grab Gohan with his stretching arms again. But Piccolo fires his now fully charged Special Beam Cannon through both the Universe 6 Namekians, weakening them enough to allow Gohan's blast to knock them out of the ring, just as Goku's Kamehameha breaks through the Pretty Black Hole and does the same to the Universe 2 warriors. Still observing Goku's battles from afar, Frieza notes that he didn't display Ultra Instinct -Sign- this time. Whis thinks that as Goku grows accustomed to fighting in extreme conditions, it will take more and more to trigger it. The Great Priest officially announces that Universe 2 and Universe 6 have lost, and the Zenos begin to erase them. Brianne and her team give one last message of love before they vanish, and Vados tearfully bids farewell to Champa with a bow (from afar). Though, impressed by Saonel and Pilina's fight, Caulifla still tries to follow through on her promise to beat them up for losing, and chases them around while Cabba wishes Vegeta good luck. Champa calls out to Beerus and sticks his tongue out at him moments before vanishing, though Beerus wishes his brother would have said something to him instead. Still fighting against Catopesra, Vegeta tells his opponent to get ready, since he's in a bad mood now. There are 13 minutes left until the end of the tournament. Major Events *Goku, Andrioid 17 and Android 18 battle Zirloin, Rabanra and Zarbuto. *Gohan and Piccolo battle Saonel and Pilina. *Universe 2 and Universe 6 are erased by Zeno and Future Zeno. Battles *Goku vs. Zarbuto, Rabanra, and Zirloin *Gohan (Base/Potential Unleashed) and Piccolo vs. Saonel and Pilina *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan Blue), Android 17, and Android 18 vs. Zirloin (Magical Girl transformation), Rabanra (Magical Girl transformation), and Zarbuto (Magical Girl transformation) Appearances Characters Locations *Null Realm **Tournament of Power Arena *Universe 2 Objects *Angel Attendant's Staff *Halo Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan Blue *Potential Unleashed *Formation *Mode Change Animation Staff *'Script' - Hiroshi Yamaguchi *'Storyboard' - Masato Mitsuka *'Episode Director' - Masato Mitsuka *'Animation Supervisor' - Naoki Tate, Joey Calangian & Noel Ano-nuevo *'Key Animators' - Toei Phils., Naoki Tate, Yong-ce Tu, Yoshitaka Kato, Masashi Yamada, Osamu Ishikawa Differences from the manga *In the anime, Saonel and Pilina are said to have fused with many other Namekians from their planet prior to coming into the Tournament. This was never mentioned in the manga. *In the anime, Zirloin, Rabanra and Zarbuto transform in a similar manner as the Kamikaze Fireballs. This does not happen in the manga. *Zirloin, Rabanra and Zarbuto are eliminated by Goku in the anime and by Kale in the manga. *Saonel and Pilina are eliminated by Gohan and Piccolo in the anime and by Kale in the manga. Trivia *This is the first appearance of Kami and Nail in Dragon Ball Super, though in the form of inner Piccolo's vision. Gallery Site Navigation ca: Episodi 118 (BDS) es:Episodio 118 (Dragon Ball Super) fr:Dragon Ball Super épisode 118 pt-br:A tragédia se acelera. Universos desaparecem Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe Survival Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super